


Полынья

by Cexmet



Category: Fortitude (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, or kinda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кажется, несколько шагов назад лед был еще крепким, они просто пили, сидя рядом, и ничего такого, но теперь вокруг Андерссена только темная ледяная вода, в которой он кое-как барахтается, чувствуя, что тонет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полынья

Андерссен ненавидит Мортона так сильно, что порой от этого болит голова, но сейчас он слишком пьян, чтобы сопротивляться или спорить, и когда Мортон целует его, Андерссен точно проваливается в полынью. Кажется, несколько шагов назад лед был еще крепким, они просто пили, сидя рядом, и ничего такого, но теперь вокруг Андерссена только темная ледяная вода, в которой он кое-как барахтается, чувствуя, что тонет.  
Черт бы побрал Мортона. 

Детектив-инспектор Юджин Мортон из блядского Скотланд-Ярда: пять с половиной футов самомнения пополам с пронырливостью и ничего больше. Лицо у него обветрено, а кожа на руках идет трещинами от холода; он уместен в Фортитьюде не больше, чем пара новеньких дорогих ботинок – на какой-нибудь свалке.  
Рассеяно опустив взгляд, Андерссен смотрит на ботинки Мортона – лакированные, на огромных каблуках и подошве чуть не два дюйма толщиной, потому, что такие как Мортон, вечно пытаются выглядеть значительнее и больше, чем они есть на самом деле, но ни черта у них не получается. Андерссен не может удержаться от смеха. 

Когда пьяный Мортон, пахнущий рыбой и одеколоном, снова лезет целоваться, Андерссен отпихивает его, толкает обеими руками в грудь, так, что тот едва не падает. Наверное, он часто падает, с такими-то высоченными каблуками держать равновесие непросто.  
Мортон хватается за стол обеими руками и Андерссен думает, что надо бы двинуть ему по морде, чтобы тот больше не лез ни с чем таким, или хотя бы отвесить хорошую оплеуху, чтобы протрезвел, но руки почему-то отказываются его слушаться. Он подается навстречу Мортону и стискивает его запястья, вжимая их в столешницу, Андерссен до смерти боится сам сейчас свалиться на пол, уйти на дно, где его будут жрать крабы и морские звезды.  
Глаза Мортона – как две полыньи, зияющие черной водой, Андерссен смотрит в них и чувствует, как проваливается все глубже, барахтаться уже нет сил, остается только тонуть. А потом он склоняется еще ближе и целует Мортона сам.


End file.
